


Over the hills and far away

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Совершено дерзкое нападение на Министерство. На скамье подсудимых — Драко Малфой. Гермиона верит, что он непричастен к нападению. Что за тайну Драко Малфой готов унести даже в Азкабан и почему он молчит? Гермиона ищет ответы на эти вопросы.





	Over the hills and far away

— Драко Люциус Малфой, где вы были в ночь с первого на второе декабря?

Кингсли Шеклболт взирал на него с места Верховного Судьи Визенгамота. Драко отвел глаза.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, ваша палочка найдена после нападения на Отдел Тайн в ночь с первого на второе декабря. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

— Ничего, господин Министр.

Он будто услышал свой голос со стороны, глухой, надтреснутый и совершенно чужой. Не его губы шевельнулись, произнося эти слова.

— Вы подтверждаете, что были в Министерстве в ночь нападения?

— Меня не было в Министерстве в ночь нападения.

Он сам не понял, как смог выдавить из себя эти слова.

— Кто может это подтвердить?

Тишина зала заседаний Визенгамота номер десять резала по ушам.

— Никто.

Он не стал говорить, что такой человек есть, потому что она ни за что, никогда, даже под угрозой поцелуя дементора не сознается, что в ту ночь он был с ней. А значит, не сознается и сам Драко.

Кингсли покачал головой и с тяжелым вздохом опустился на место. Перси Уизли поднял со стола свой пергамент.

— Ввиду изложенного, а также учитывая неоспоримые улики, такие как палочка Драко Люциуса Малфоя, обнаруженная на месте преступления, и в силу отсутствия фактов, отрицающих причастность Драко Люциуса Малфоя к нападению на Отдел Тайн в ночь с первого на второе декабря, прошу Визенгамот вынести приговор. Кто за то, чтобы снять все обвинения с подозреваемого и отпустить из-под стражи в зале суда?

Линия жизни на левой ладони значительно короче, чем на правой. Драко только теперь заметил этот странный факт, и даже пожалел, что нельзя спросить хоть у кого-то, что это значит.

— Кто за то, чтобы признать Драко Люциуса Малфоя виновным в нападении на Отдел Тайн в ночь с первого на второе декабря и приговорить к заключению в Азкабане?

Холм Луны весь иссечен линиями. Драко никогда этого не замечал, не придавал этому значения.

— Виновен, — голос Перси Уизли оборвал мысли Драко. — Приговор привести в исполнение немедленно.

Скрипнула дверь, и в зале стало ощутимо прохладно, даже холодно. Двое дементоров проплыли по залу и остановились за спиной у Драко.

— Может быть, вы желаете что-то сказать напоследок? — Шеклболт посмотрел на Драко так, что того передернуло. Так смотрел Дамблдор — словно все знает, все видит и лишь ждет, пока ты сам озвучишь ответ.

— Почему линия жизни на левой ладони короче, чем на правой? Это что-то значит?

— Я не знаю, мистер Малфой. Я не знаю, — Шеклболт снова тяжело вздохнул, как будто ему всерьез было жаль. — Увести.

Драко вздрогнул, когда из-под мантии дементора выскользнула рука — точнее, кости, покрытые струпьями — и тронула его за плечо. Пришлось сделать шаг, затем другой, третий — ноги двигались сами по себе, а взгляд был устремлен в пол. Все, лишь бы не видеть глаз других волшебников и не ловить на себе взгляда той единственной, чью честь — несомненно, именно ее честь — он купил за столь высокую цену.

***

— Гермиона, ты в порядке?

Рон с видом победителя вошел в гостиную, но сник, увидев, что Гермиона застыла у окна, устремив взгляд на холмы.

— Гермиона?

— Тебе не кажется странным, что Малфой даже не попытался оправдаться? Мне кажется, он кого-то прикрывает, вот только я не могу понять, кого.

Она повернулась и поджала губы, заметив, что ликование на лице Рона сменилось раздражением.

— Ты серьезно? — процедил Рон. — Я, считай, в одиночку поймал и отправил за решетку преступника, напавшего на Министерство, а теперь получается, что я ошибся?

— Рон, я говорю, что Малфой не особо сопротивлялся или прятался. Ты не мог чего-то упустить? Какой-то мелочи, которая…

— С меня довольно, — перебил ее Рон. — Я пришел разделить со своей невестой миг триумфа, а она не рада моей победе?

— Тебя где-то обманули, — мягко произнесла Гермиона и потянулась к его руке, но Рон отпрянул.

— Если тебе нравится выгораживать Малфоя и искать для него оправдания, можешь продолжать. Только без меня.

Он развернулся на пятках и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Из прихожей раздался хлопок аппарации, и в маленьком доме с видом на холмы воцарилась тишина. Гермиона вздохнула и снова посмотрела в окно. В конце концов, никто ведь не запретит ей просто спросить.

«Здравствуй, Драко.  
Я была на слушании твоего дела и удивилась тому, как легко ты сдался. Мне кажется, ты кого-то прикрываешь. Более того, я уверена, что в Министерстве в ту ночь был не ты, и что твою палочку подкинули на место преступления. Драко, я хочу тебе помочь и наказать действительно виновного. Ты можешь рассказать мне правду.  
Гермиона Грейнджер».

Сова с посланием вылетела из окна и устремилась на север, а Гермиона еще какое-то время стояла у распахнутой створки и смотрела, как солнце садится за заснеженный холм.

***

— Я думал, здесь повсюду дементоры, — Драко брел по коридору Азкабана, подгоняемый в спину мрачным надсмотрщиком.

— Порядки изменились. Дементоры теперь только на нижних уровнях, там, где пожизненно заключенные. У тебя ведь срок не пожизненный?

— Десять лет, — мрачно произнес Драко.

— К таким закон более мягок. Вам теперь позволено свидание раз в полгода, плюс право переписки.

— Лучше скажи, что в камере окно застеклено, — буркнул Драко.

— А вот этого обещать не могу, — надсмотрщик мерзко ухмыльнулся и открыл заклинанием дверь. — Обед через час.

— Я хочу воспользоваться правом на переписку, — Драко спокойно вошел в камеру и повернулся к надсмотрщику. — Можно мне пергамент, перо и сову?

— Да хоть две, — надсмотрщик пожал плечами и захлопнул решетку камеры. Послышался скрежет запираемого замка, и Драко остался совершенно один. За стеной слышалось чье-то пение, но уж этому можно было и не придавать значения.

Драко прислонился лбом к холодной, но не обледеневшей решетке — хвала Мерлину, в его камере было-таки стекло — и с тоской посмотрел вниз. Волны бились о каменистый высокий берег с первобытным остервенением, и Драко хотел бы сейчас стать одной из волн. С ревом бросаться на камень, разлетаться тысячей брызг, безумствовать от отчаяния и выть от безысходности. Единственное, что удерживало сейчас от надсадного, гортанного крика — это надежда на то, что она оценит его жертву. Он заплатил за ее честь своей свободой, и теперь оставалось лишь ждать того часа, когда все окончится. Десять лет — это не вечность. Десять лет — и он вернется к ней, в плен нежности, ради которой не жалко пожертвовать свободой.

— Перо, пергамент и сова.

Решетка открылась на короткий миг, а после — снова захлопнулась. На жесткой, не застеленной тюремной койке лежал пергамент, рядом стояла чернильница с облезшим пером, а полусонная сова была такой тощей, что Драко всерьез засомневался, сможет ли она взлететь, не говоря уж о том, чтобы доставить его короткое послание по нужному адресу.

«Дорогая моя. Прими мою жертву как единственно возможный дар моей любви. Об одном лишь прошу: приезжай. Мне позволено свидание раз в полгода, но без твоих глаз, без касанья твоей руки эти десять лет будут смертельной пыткой. Уж лучше поцелуй дементора, чем жизнь без возможности коснуться твоих губ хоть раз.  
Д.»

Несмотря на все опасения, сова все же взлетела, хрипло ухнула и вылетела в окно, оставив Драко с дрожью в сердце наблюдать, как она улетает все дальше и дальше на юг, уменьшается с каждым взмахом крыльев, превращается в точку на горизонте. Наконец, сова окончательно пропала из виду, и Драко вновь опустил голову, устремив взгляд на бушующее море.

***

— Кингсли, мне показалось, или вы были против того, чтобы Драко Малфоя осудили?

Гермиона ворвалась в его кабинет без стука, уселась в кресло напротив Министра и скрестила руки на груди, решительно настроившись не двигаться с места, пока не получит все ответы.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, я не верю в то, что это он пытался пробраться в Отдел Тайн, — тяжело выдохнул Кингсли.

— Тогда почему…

— Потому что он не предоставил ни одной улики и ни одного свидетеля, которые подтвердили бы его непричастность. Более того, Гермиона, ты сама слышала, он признался.

— Я уверена, он сделал это под давлением.

— Я тоже. Но…

— Кингсли, вы не против, если я сама займусь этим делом?

Он поднял голову и смерил ее долгим взглядом.

— Дело закрыто. Нет, если ты хочешь в свободное время копаться в недавнем прошлом Драко Малфоя — Мерлина ради, я не в силах тебе запретить. Но объясни мне, зачем.

— Кингсли, как долго мы боролись с Волдемортом? Что мы говорили все эти годы? О том, как построим прекрасное, справедливое общество — так где же оно? Пусть это Малфой, и пусть многие до сих пор считают, что он не заслуживает прощения. Но он человек и он заслуживает справедливости.

— Гермиона, я не спорю с тобой, я сам не считаю его виновным. Но я не могу переубедить или надавить на всех членов Визенгамота.

Кингсли развел руками, и Гермиона отметила, что у него грустный взгляд.

— Я найду настоящего нападавшего и тогда мы восстановим справедливость. Мы посадим его и освободим Малфоя.

Кингсли кивнул и вернулся к бумагам, от которых Гермиона его отвлекла. Она не возражала. В конце концов, ответы были получены и пришло время приниматься за дело.

***

Драко изучил скалы за окном до малейших деталей. Хотя дементоров на этом уровне и не было, их дух, их присутствие ощущалось в каждом камне, из которого были сложены эти стены, в каждом глотке затхлого воздуха, от которого сводило легкие, в каждом шевелении и звуке, будь то пение соседа в камере слева, едва различимое бормотание соседа справа или шаги надсмотрщиков. И все же в душе теплилась надежда. Драко смотрел в неизменно серое небо за окном, стараясь не вспоминать каким голубым оно было там, дома, и как она смеялась, запрокидывая голову. Она смеялась голубому небу, белым всклокоченным облакам и Драко. Теперь же он остался в абсолютном одиночестве под этим серым небом — если не брать в расчет соседей с песнями и бормотанием.

— Вернусь. Я вернусь к тебе, слышишь, вернусь, — бормотал он, прижавшись лбом к холодному металлу и чувствуя, как горячка пробирается вдоль позвоночника, как озноб обнимает своими лапами, царапая ребра. Драко откашлялся, выплевывая мокроту вперемешку с собственным отчаянием, и вернулся к созерцанию неба. Появившаяся на горизонте точка стремительно росла, и сердце вздрогнуло, затрепыхалось в грудной клетке, словно птица, жаждущая свободы. «Она ответила», — набатом стучало в голове.  
Птица оказалась вовсе не той, что он отправил. Холеная сипуха с мощными крыльями уселась на карниз и требовательно стукнула клювом по решетке. Дрожащими — от холода, определенно — пальцами Драко открыл окно, отвязал от лапы пергамент и торопливо его развернул. Нет.

Этого просто не могло быть. Драко перечитал письмо еще два раза, на всякий случай перевернул его и разочарованно вздохнул. Это была всего лишь Грейнджер. Отчасти из-за нее Драко так заинтересовали собственные руки — никаких сил не хватало на то, чтобы сносить ее жалостливые взгляды. И вот теперь она решила восстанавливать справедливость. Но Драко лучше было оставаться здесь, в Азкабане, лишь бы только честь любимой осталась незапятнанной.

Сова опять стукнула клювом по решетке и нетерпеливо переступила с лапы на лапу. Драко снова перевернул письмо Грейнджер, выдернул перо из чернильницы и нацарапал на обороте одно единственное слово.

Нет.

Ему не нужны ни ее помощь, ни ее поддержка, ни ее жалость, ни даже освобождение — если это растопчет его любимую женщину.

Сова клюнула озябший палец Драко, пока тот привязывал ответ к ее лапе. Птица явно не одобряла ни реакцию, ни ответ, но ничего не могла поделать, кроме как еще раз клюнуть руку, обиженно ухнуть и вылететь в окно. Ее можно было понять: проделать такой путь ради отрицательного ответа было крайне неприятно. Если вообще птица способна понять, что происходит.

— Идиот, — прошипел Драко, злясь на самого себя за такие глупые мысли. — Как птица может понять, что я ответил? Хотя если это птица Грейнджер, мало ли, чему ее научили.  
За стенкой снова донеслись стенания, которые сосед явно считал пением. Драко с трудом закрыл окно, опустился на жесткую койку, подобрал под себя ноги и принялся раскачиваться в такт завываниям соседа, обхватив голову руками.

***

— Какой идиот, — пробормотала Гермиона, насыпая совиный корм в клетку Лаэрта. Бедняга слетал в Азкабан и обратно только лишь за тем, чтобы Малфой нацарапал короткое «Нет» на обороте ее послания. Лаэрт нахохлился и отвернулся к стене, явно считая, что хозяйка, обычно рассудительная, на сей раз выбрала крайне неудачного адресата для посланий.

— Прости, дружок, но тебе придется еще пару раз туда слетать, — Гермиона протянула руку к Лаэрту, но он лишь глухо ухнул и перелетел на шкаф.

— Ух, — похоже, это должно было означать категоричный отказ.

— Такой же упрямец, как и Малфой, — Гермиона усмехнулась и посмотрела за окно. Солнце поднималось из-за горизонта, и в снегу на холмах начинали свой пляс разноцветные искры.

— Хочешь дуться — дуйся. А я собираюсь в аврорат. Надеюсь, Гарри более сговорчив, чем Рон, и позволит мне взглянуть на единственную улику, которая может мне помочь.

Лаэрт даже не ухнул в ответ — видимо, уснул после долгого перелета.

В кабинет Гарри Гермиона ворвалась вихрем.

— Гарри, мне срочно нужна палочка Малфоя.

— Но Гермиона, дело уже закрыто, я не понимаю…

— Кингсли позволил мне немного в этом поковыряться и у меня есть одна догадка. Копия дела у тебя?

— Нет еще, но скоро должны передать, — Гарри блаженно улыбнулся и прошел мимо Гермионы к высокому шкафу, в котором стояли коробки разных размеров. — Вот, держи. Улики по делу Малфоя.

Он протягивал ей обычный футляр для палочки и улыбался. Все же с переводом в архив Гарри стал намного спокойнее. И Гермиона его понимала, видя в нем все того же мальчишку, которого тяготит слава и смущает известность. Здесь же, в архиве Аврората, никто особо и не видел Гарри, а тот и радовался.

— Приори Инкантатем, — прошептала Гермиона и взмахнула палочкой Малфоя. Та послушно воспроизвела Ступефай, доставшийся бедолаге-невыразимцу, затем Бомбарду, которой вышибли дверь, несработавшую Алохомору, после которой пошли простенькие бытовые чары. Как будто Малфой выпил чашечку чаю и вымыл чашку, прежде чем отправиться в Отдел Тайн. Точнее, не Малфой, а настоящий преступник.

— Гермиона, мы и так знаем, какие заклинания Малфой использовал при нападении.

— Да. Но самого главного палочка не воспроизвела! Ваш пострадавший утверждает, что слышал из коридора хлопок аппарации. Но заметь, эта палочка не производила этого заклинания!

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Гарри приподнял очки и потер переносицу.

— Вообще, я склонна полагать, что настоящий преступник где-то добыл палочку Малфоя, и нападал с ее помощью. Потому-то нападение и провалилось. Палочка в руках чужого человека работает не совсем правильно. Малфоя подставили.

— Да-да, Рон говорил, что ты собралась бороться за Малфоя.

— Я собралась бороться за справедливость, — поправила его Гермиона.

— Знаешь, а ведь в твоих словах есть смысл, — Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Я помогу тебе, хочешь? Можно просмотреть записи каминной сети и список посетителей, которые спустились в Министерство в лифте.

— Но ваш потерпевший точно слышал хлопок аппарации.

— Да. Просто давай убедимся, что Малфой не попадал в Министерство через камин или лифт. Хорошо? А ты пока могла бы заняться чем-то еще.

— Я схожу к продавцам волшебных палочек. Олливандер да магазинчик, продающий последние запасы творений Грегоровича — не так-то и много. Нужно получить у них доказательство того, что Драко Малфой не покупал у них палочку в последнее время. Думаешь, полугода достаточно?

— Если Малфой покупал палочку, они вспомнят это, как бы давно это ни было. Особенно Олливандер — он же помнит все палочки!

— Да уж, это правда. Ладно, спасибо тебе Гарри, огромное. Я знала, что ты поддержишь сторону правды.

Она выскочила из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.

***

— Нет! — Удар. Кожа на костяшках пальцев кровоточит. Ссадины горят — в кровь явно попала грязь, но это ведь мелочи.

— Нет! — Еще один удар. Второй кулак ноет от боли.

— Нет!

Таким бессильным Драко еще не был никогда. Он даже не думал, что может оказаться таким слабым, пока не прочел ее ответ. Он надеялся до последнего. Когда увидел на горизонте точку, когда различил в ней тощую Азкабанскую сову, когда дрожащими руками отвязывал от ее лапы бесценный пергамент — он все еще надеялся.

«Как ты посмел мне написать? Ты мог меня скомпрометировать! О какой любви ты пишешь, Д.? Это был секс, не более того. О какой чести ты можешь говорить, если не устоял перед женой лучшего друга? Не смей писать мне, не смей вспоминать обо мне. Еще раз — и поверь, я найду способ стереть тебя в порошок.  
Никогда не твоя. А. Н.»

Ее «Нет» было чуть более пространным, чем «Нет», которое сам Драко отправил не далее, чем вчера с другой совой — красивой, холеной. Однако все сводилось к отказу. Банальному, грубому отказу. Давно ли эта женщина стонала его имя, давно ли шептала в горящий камин: «Умоляю, приходи, пока Тео нет». Как быстро, однако, ее «Хочу» превратилось в «Не смей».

Сосед за стеной снова завел свою тоскливую песню — одну из двух, которые он знал. Кулак Драко снова врезался в стену, оставляя на черном от влаги камне бурые следы. За другой стеной снова забормотали, и Драко протяжно, во все горло взвыл от тоски.

***

«Драко. Я проверила твою палочку, взяла ее в архиве с уликами. Ты не аппарировал в Министерство, я точно знаю. Либо у тебя была другая палочка, либо твоей палочкой пользовался не ты. Олливандер сказал, что последнюю палочку сделал для тебя в девяносто восьмом, а наследники Грегоровича ничего тебе не продавали. Драко, ты соврал на суде! Ты кого-то выгораживаешь, и я узнаю, кого.  
Гермиона Грейнджер».

— Лаэрт, — Гермиона подпрыгнула, намереваясь согнать упрямую птицу со шкафа, но Лаэрт сжался и вмиг превратился из округлой птицы в подобие веточки.

— Нет уж, друг мой Лаэрт, так дело не пойдет, — Гермиона махнула на него полотенцем и откинула волосы со вспотевшего лба. — Я не ловец, ты не снитч, так что заканчивай с этим и отнеси письмо. А я куплю тебе твое любимое совиное лакомство.

Лаэрт приоткрыл желтый глаз, выразительно посмотрел на хозяйку и глухо ухнул.

— Да-да, Лаэрт, то самое, по галлеону за пачку. Давай, дорогой, неси письмо.

— Ухух, — ворчливо изрек Лаэрт, и это прозвучало как крайне недовольное: «Ну ладно». Но все же он снизошел до того, чтобы покинуть свой насест на шкафу, спуститься к Гермионе и милостиво позволить привязать письмо к лапе.

— Ты знаешь дорогу, — произнесла Гермиона и выпустила Лаэрта в стремительно темнеющее небо над холмами.

***

Дни слились в один сплошной поток. Изредка Драко забывался тревожным, рваным сном, после которого зачастую болела голова, а от лежания на жесткой койке ужасно ныла поясница. Все чаще он предпочитал смотреть в окно на бушующие внизу волны, продолжать колотить стену, превращая кулаки в кровавое месиво, или просто выть от безысходности на одной ноте. Если бы она только смилостивилась. Если бы только она прислала письмо — Драко уже и не надеялся на визит — кто знает, может это дало бы силы продолжать существование изо дня в день. Но весточки от нее ждать не стоило — она явно дала это понять. Поэтому когда на горизонте возникла точка, Драко не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Когда точка приблизилась, и в ней стала угадываться сова, Драко вспомнил, что не один он на этом уровне может пользоваться правом переписки. В конце концов, совы на средний уровень летали не так часто, как на верхний, но все же диковинкой они не были. Драко отвлекся на созерцание моря и потому вздрогнул, когда птица приземлилась на карниз прямо перед ним. Птица Грейнджер взирала на него не то, что без удовольствия — с плохо скрываемым гневом. Драко хмыкнул и покачал головой: однако же, упорству Грейнджер можно было позавидовать. Он впустил птицу, отвязал от ее лапы письмо и пробежал взглядом по тексту. Да уж, Грейнджер в стремлении добиться правды становилась воистину страшной. Драко даже представил, как она выглядела в момент написания: явно всклокоченная, только вбежавшая в дом, с горящими глазами. И чернилами она наверняка испачкалась по локоть. Все та же энергичная, любопытная до смешного Грейнджер.

«Драко!»

Мерлин, что за фамильярность. Они никогда не общались так близко, чтобы Грейнджер называла его по имени. И куда же делся мерзкий таракан или слизеринская гадина? Да даже назови Грейнджер его по фамилии, было бы не так удивительно, как это омерзительно фамильярное «Драко». Как будто ей всерьез есть дело до него!

От злости Драко еще раз саданул кулаком стену. Сова на карнизе недовольно ухнула и нахохлилась. Пришлось выдохнуть и снова перечитать письмо. В конце концов, это птица Грейнджер, того гляди, заклюет.

Похоже, Грейнджер и впрямь было дело до Драко, раз уж она умудрилась получить улику, проверить ее и даже пробежаться по продавцам волшебных палочек с опросом. Драко глубоко вдохнул, подтянул к себе желтый сырой пергамент, обмакнул облезлое перо в чернильницу и стал царапать ответ непослушными пальцами.

«Грейнджер, тебе не стоит лезть в это дело, серьезно. Не понимаю, почему ты решила за это взяться. Если я кого-то и прикрываю, значит у меня есть на то причины. Успокойся. Д.»

Он привязал письмо к лапе совы и только потом понял, что подписался точно так же, как в послании для той женщины. для единственной женщины, которая стоила его внимания. Но исправляться было уже поздно: сова стремительно удалялась на юг.

***

— Лаэрт, в следующий раз клюнешь его в ухо! — возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона, отбросив ответ Малфоя. — Ну разве не идиот? Я пытаюсь ему помочь!

Лаэрт согласно ухнул и сунул клюв в коробку с совиным лакомством.

Гермиона перечитала письмо три раза, после чего задумчиво уставилась в окно и принялась рассуждать.

— Смотри: у него есть причины прикрывать настоящего преступника. На самом деле именно у Малфоя причин не так-то много. Либо тут замешаны деньги, либо дело касается близкого человека. Кто может знать о делах и проблемах Драко Малфоя?

Лаэрт сдавленно ухнул. Гермиона задала вопрос, как раз когда он ухватил очередной кусок лакомства.

— Ты совершенно прав. Родители, Лаэрт. Родители. И не то, чтобы я считала их виновными. Даже если у них есть алиби, вдруг они знают о том, кого еще может прикрывать их сын.

Лаэрт, хлопая крыльями, перелетел на шкаф и устроился на своем насесте.

— Ух, — произнес он, прежде чем отвернуться к стене и погрузиться в сон. Гермиона же бросила короткий взгляд за окно. Верхушки холмов окрасились розовым, приближался рассвет, а значит — пора было собираться в дорогу. Все же стоило побеседовать с родителями Малфоя, и Гермиона не видела причин медлить с этим.

Малфой-мэнор, казалось, охватило уныние. Не только домочадцев, но и сами стены, лужайку и дорожки у дома, живую изгородь, укрытую снежным покрывалом. Гермиона решительно толкнула тяжелую кованую калитку и зашагала по дорожке, которую никто даже не потрудился расчистить. Определенно, либо старшие Малфои настолько убиты горем, что даже не выходят из дому, либо скрываются от правосудия, пока сын отбывает наказание в тюрьме. Гермиона не могла не вспомнить о том, что давным-давно, еще на шестом курсе, Драко шантажировали смертью родителей, чтобы он выполнил задание Лорда. Ничто человеческое не было ему чуждо, а потому для Гермионы казалось совершенно очевидным, что ради родителей Драко мог пойти на все, что угодно. Даже на тюремное заключение.

— Мистер Малфой? Миссис Малфой? — Гермиона осторожно ударила молоточком по двери, и та приоткрылась. — Простите за вторжение, я хотела бы поговорить о вашем сыне.

Раздался негромкий хлопок, и около двери появился маленький домовой эльф.

— Хозяева в столовой, мисс. Идемте, — он вцепился тощими пальцами в ее запястье и повел Гермиону за собой, мелко семеня. Она же старалась не смотреть по сторонам, устремив взгляд себе под ноги. Хотя была в этом и другая сторона — Гермиона не хотела бы зазеваться и наступить на малыша-эльфа. Впрочем, вокруг все равно не было ничего интересного. Люди на портретах дремали — или делали вид, что дремлют — а темно-зеленые стены сами по себе особого интереса не вызывали.

— Я еще раз прошу прощения за вторжение, — пробормотала Гермиона, когда эльф втолкнул ее в двери столовой.

Нарцисса смерила ее безразличным взглядом и отвернулась к высокому, от пола до потолка, окну, за которым простирались бескрайние снежные поля. Люциус даже не взглянул на непрошеную гостью, и продолжал рассматривать предметы на столе, хотя их было не так-то и много. Две чашки да заварник — и те больше занимали его, чем Гермиона.

— Я не согласна с вердиктом, который вынесли Драко, и теперь хочу найти настоящего преступника. Вы можете мне чем-то помочь? — выпалила она. Люциус чуть приподнял голову и исподлобья посмотрел на нее. Нарцисса повернула и чуть наклонила голову.

— Я уже выяснила, что Драко не было в Министерстве в ту ночь. По крайней мере единственная улика — его палочка — указывает на то, что он не аппарировал в Министерство, а жертва нападения слышала именно хлопок аппарации. Поэтому — если у вашего сына не было другой палочки — он непричастен к нападению. В том, что второй палочки у него не было, я уверена: ни мастерская Олливандера, ни мастерская Грегоровича не продавали ему палочку после девяносто восьмого. Поэтому я склонна полагать, что преступник похитил палочку Драко или просто позаимствовал у него. Я хотела бы знать…

— Мы были дома, — даже голос Люциуса казался серым. Надтреснутый, с хрипотцой, он звучал непривычно, и Гермиона на миг даже пожалела, что не слышит той надменности, которой ожидала изначально. — Если желаете, мы вызовем эльфа, который это подтвердит.

— Но я совершенно не это…

— Потси, поди сюда! — севшим голосом произнесла Нарцисса.

— Хозяйка звала, — тот же маленький эльф появился посреди столовой и склонил голову в знак почтения.

— Потси, я продаю тебя этой девушке. Она теперь твоя новая хозяйка, — отчеканил Люциус. — Мисс Грейнджер, я надеюсь, у вас найдется галлеон?

— Да, конечно, — Гермиона в полнейшей растерянности запустила руку в сумочку, извлекла оттуда монетку и протянула Люциусу.

— Хозяйка, — Потси прижался к ноге Гермионы.

— Я не поняла, зачем мне ваш эльф, — она нахмурилась.

— Эльф не станет свидетельствовать против своих хозяев, он будет искать лазейки, — чуть слышно произнесла Нарцисса. — Поэтому сейчас, когда он ваш, он скажет вам все про меня и моего мужа.

— А, — только и смогла сказать Гермиона, вмиг осознав, как далеки от полноты ее знания о волшебном мире. — Потси, скажи мне, где эти люди были в ночь с первого на второе декабря.

— Дома, — пискнул Потси. — Потси принес им чаю, вечерние газеты. Пока мистер и миссис Малфой читали в гостиной, Потси грел воду для постельных грелок. Потом мистер и миссис легли спать и до утра из дома не выходили. Уж Потси-то знает. Мимо Потси и муха не пролетит незамеченной, мисс. Потси будет хорошим эльфом.

— А Драко?

— Молодой мистер Малфой не жил в родительском доме, — пропищал Потси. — Он перебрался в Лондон сразу после войны.

— Хорошо. Мистер Малфой, давайте мой галлеон. Эльф снова ваш.

Люциус кивнул и протянул монету. Потси бросился Малфою в ноги.

— Хозяин.

— Будет тебе, Потси. Принеси нашей гостье чаю.

Эльф часто закивал и исчез.

— На самом деле я надеялась, что вы знаете что-то о том, кто мог так подставить Драко. Я написала ему в тюрьму, но он только отнекивается, говорит, что это не мое дело. Может, у вас получится вразумить его? Пусть скажет правду, где он был в ту ночь.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мы потеряли для него авторитет, — сипло произнес Люциус и откашлялся. — Драко винил меня в неправильном решении, что я выбрал не ту сторону, и из-за этого пришлось терпеть Пожирателей в нашем доме. Винил во всем. Он сказал, что не намерен равняться на человека, который неспособен принять стратегически верное решение.

— Мне жаль, что война так по нему ударила, — Гермиона присела на краешек стула.

— Мисс Грейнджер, почему для вас это так важно? Драко не был вашим другом, насколько я помню.

— Но он осужден несправедливо. А я не терплю несправедливости, — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Я была на суде, я слышала его показания. Он даже не попытался оправдаться! Он кого-то прикрывает. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, как будто чутье подсказывает — это не он.

Перед Гермионой появилась чашка с чаем.

— Благодарю, — она кивнула и отпила.

— Попробуйте поговорить с мисс Паркинсон. Она работает в аптеке Маллпепера. Они с Драко хорошо общались, думаю, она может что-то знать.

— Спасибо большое, — Гермиона закивала и одним махом допила чай. — Пожалуйста, попытайтесь повлиять на Драко. Без его содействия мне очень тяжело.

— Я напишу ему, — в голосе Нарциссы, пусть и заметно севшем, послышалась мягкость. — Мисс Грейнджер, я бы отдала вам весь Феликс Фелицис в мире, чтобы вы преуспели в своем деле. Но, к несчастью, мы израсходовали последний флакончик, чтобы выжить в битве.

— Мне помогает самая мощная сила в мире, — Гермиона решительно вскочила на ноги. — Справедливость. Всего доброго.

Она выскочила из столовой, и Нарцисса задумчиво посмотрела ей вслед.

— Помнится, Дамблдор говорил, что мощнейшая сила — это любовь, — медленно произнесла она.

— К справедливости, Цисси, — Люциус, сам того не ожидая, улыбнулся.

***

Драко проснулся от боли в затекших мышцах и застонал от досады. Впервые за все время пребывания здесь сон был не тревожным. Напротив, он был удивительно теплым. Ему снилось, будто он бредет по залитым весенним солнечным светом холмам, и — к его собственному удивлению — беседует с Грейнджер. Сути разговора, навеянного Морфеем, он не запомнил, однако улыбка и тепло во взгляде никак не выходили из головы. Драко посмотрел в окно, за которым не было ни холмов, ни теплого солнца. Лишь небо, затянутое тучами да бушующее море.

— Завтрак, — раздался из коридора голос надсмотрщика, и Драко подошел к решетке, чтобы забрать тарелку с почти несъедобным варевом.

— Что с руками? — спросил надсмотрщик, бросив короткий взгляд на костяшки пальцев, покрытые толстой коркой спекшейся крови.

— Разбил о стену, — безучастно бросил Драко.

— Баба? — фыркнул надсмотрщик. — Бывает. Очередная дрянь показала свою настоящую рожу. Знаешь, сколько такого я тут повидал? Не ты первый, не ты последний.

Драко уселся на койку и стал ковырять ложкой в тарелке. В чем-то этот хмурый тип был прав. Действительно, женщина, которую он боготворил, показала свое истинное лицо. Хотя чего он ожидал от нее, раз она по два раза в неделю предавала собственного мужа? Но и кое-кто еще показал свое лицо. Грейнджер, которую он презирал до зубовного скрежета, теперь отчаянно хотела ему помочь. Взгляд упал на ее послание. «Драко». Интересно, как бы это звучало? Он слышал, и не раз, как она произносит его фамилию: с отвращением, ненавистью, иногда — с глухой усталостью. Но то, как бы она произнесла его имя, оставалось загадкой. Точно не со страстью или придыханием, как любовница, и не с той нежностью, что неизменно слышалась в голосе матери. Нет. Определенно, Грейнджер произнесла бы его как-то особенно. Непохоже ни на кого. Она в принципе не была похожа на остальных, ни на чистокровных, ни на полукровок, ни на магглорожденных. Недаром она так выделялась в школе.

Глухой стук в окно отвлек его от мыслей и заставил повернуть голову. На карнизе сидел его старый добрый филин.

«Драко. Сегодня к нам приходила Гермиона Грейнджер, помнишь ее? Она так верит в твою непричастность к этому жуткому нападению, так старательно ищет настоящего преступника. Умоляю, помоги ей. Ответь на ее вопросы. Скажи правду, Драко, хотя бы ей, если мы с отцом не заслуживаем более ни твоего уважения, ни общения с тобой.  
Мама».

Драко почувствовал, как глаза защипало. Матушка, его бедная матушка, пережившая столько грязи за последние годы, не заслуживала такого удара. Нет, конечно, она была достойна самой лучшей, мирной и спокойной жизни.

— Руки обмой, — раздался голос надсмотрщика, и на пол камеры с металлическим лязгом опустилась миска с водой. — Мне тут больные не нужны.

— А зелья нет? — спросил Драко опуская руки в ледяную воду. Руки тут же вспыхнули от боли.

— И медсестричку позвать, чтоб в теплую кроватку отвела, — надсмотрщик мерзко рассмеялся. — За это спасибо скажи.

— Спасибо, — бросил Драко ему вслед.

Через пять минут он выставил за решетку миску с коричневато-бурой водой.

Замерзший филин так и топтался на карнизе. Драко вздохнул и подтянул к себе пергамент.

«Дорогая матушка, я не хочу говорить Гермионе Грейнджер, где был в ту ночь. Это только мое дело. Пускай лучше меня считают преступником. Драко».

Филин улетел с его письмом, Драко же лег на койку и попытался принять как можно более удобное положение. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось спать, но он надеялся, что Морфей снова подарит ему видение, в котором можно будет почувствовать хоть призрачное, но тепло. 

Сосед слева снова завел тоскливую песню.

***

— Панси!

Гермиона ворвалась в аптеку Маллпепера, как вихрь, чем огорошила Паркинсон. Та насилу удержала в руках пробирку, в которую наливала какое-то зелье.

— Грейнджер? Чем обязана? — брезгливо поинтересовалась Паркинсон.

— Панси, это и тебя касается, — Гермиона уперла руки в боки. — Раз уж ни Люциус, ни Нарцисса ничего не знают, ты-то уж точно в курсе дела.

— При чем тут родители Драко?

— Да при том, что я не верю в причастность Драко к нападению на Министерство и хочу вытащить его из Азкабана.

Дзынь. Пробирка все же упала на пол и разбилась.

— Зачем тебе это? — удивленно протянула Паркинсон, заклинанием собирая с пола осколки.

— Потому что я слышала выступление Драко на суде. Я уверена, что его не было в ту ночь в Министерстве, что он кого-то прикрывает, и потому мне просто надо знать, где проклятый Драко Малфой был в ту ночь!

— А сам он что сказал?

— Сам он — форменный идиот, — Гермиона отбросила прядь волос от лица. — Я написала ему дважды. Просила сказать правду. В первый раз он просто отказал, во второй раз написал, что у него, видите ли, есть причины не говорить, где он был. Родители ничего не знают, алиби у них в порядке.

— Чем я могу помочь? — Паркинсон нахмурилась.

— Просто скажи, кто мог быть ему настолько близок, чтобы Драко готов был отправиться в Азкабан, лишь бы только спасти этого человека от заключения. Либо же его кто-то запугивал, шантажировал, пытался подкупить? Такое было?

— Ну, Драко сложно запугать, после Волдеморта-то, — Панси фыркнула. — Надеюсь, он мог бы отправиться в тюрьму ради того, чтобы прикрыть меня, но вот незадача: я на Министерство не нападала. Если хочешь, спроси моего напарника. Мы вместе дежурили тут в ту ночь.

— Я верю, — Гермиона закивала. — Но если будет надо, он сможет побеседовать с аврорами?

— Да, конечно. Он глуповатый, но честный. Твой типаж, — Паркинсон не удержалась от шпильки.

— Ладно, кто еще так же дорог Драко?

— Ну, он был влюблен в Асторию, но в нее был влюблен еще и Теодор Нотт. Драко уступил лучшему другу, Тео и Астория поженились. Крэбб погиб в Битве, Гойл уехал из страны вместе с Блейзом. Не знаю, кто еще мог быть ему настолько близок. Мы, понимаешь ли, не так спокойно подпускаем к себе людей.

— То есть новых знакомых у Драко так и не завелось? — Гермиона вздохнула. — Ох, ладно, и на том спасибо, попробую разобраться.

Она развернулась на каблуках и зашагала к выходу из аптеки, когда Паркинсон окликнула ее.

— Грейнджер… Гермиона, — это явно далось ей с трудом. — Спасибо тебе. За Драко.

— Я еще ничего не сделала, — Гермиона пожала плечами и вышла. Паркинсон покачала головой.

— Ты даже не подозреваешь, сколько ты на самом деле сделала.

***

«Драко!  
Я говорила с твоими родителями, я говорила с Панси. И знаешь, что? Никто из них не понимает, почему ты отказываешься помочь! Если ты хочешь на свободу, ты должен сказать, где был в ту злосчастную ночь. Или хотя бы скажи, как могло так получиться, что твоя палочка оказалась у преступника. Помоги мне хоть чем-то. Гермиона».

Драко посмотрел на всклокоченную, и явно злую сову, принесшую это письмо, и покачал головой.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Почему она не понимает, что я не могу так подставить свою любимую женщину. Хоть она и показала свое настоящее лицо, хоть она и отвергла меня, я не хочу на свободу. Если я скажу, что был у нее в ночь нападения, ее ждут проблемы с мужем, тем более, что он — мой друг. К чему мне такая свобода? Без друга и без любимой женщины мне воля покажется хуже Азкабанских стен. Какой смысл? А палочка — да гиппогриф знает, где я выронил палочку.

Сова вдруг сорвалась с окна, взлетела под потолок и спикировала Драко прямо на голову, после чего принялась клевать его в макушку и бить крыльями по лицу.

— Да отстань ты, глупая птица! — Драко закрыл голову одной рукой, а второй перевернул пергамент, чтобы написать ответное «Нет», и наткнулся взглядом на продолжение письма: 

«P.S. Я попросила Лаэрта вразумить тебя, если будешь упрямиться, а он с характером. Заранее извини».

— Лаэрт, говоришь? — простонал Драко, закрываясь от птицы. Лаэрт коротко ухнул. Драко вздохнул, взял пергамент и перо и принялся писать.

«Гермиона Грейнджер, чтоб тебя гиппогриф заклевал! Перестань посылать ко мне свою бешеную птицу. Перед судом я оценил все варианты, и точно могу тебе сказать, что пребывание в Азкабане — не самый ужасный исход для меня. Д».

Драко торопливо привязал письмо к лапе совы и с облегчением проследил, как она вылетает из окна. Уже когда Лаэрт — что за имя для птицы — скрылся за горизонтом, Драко понял, что опять подписался как «Д». Более того, он назвал ее по имени в письме, что вообще уже ни в какие рамки не вписывалось.

— Гермиона, — задумчиво произнес он чужое, непривычное уху имя. — Гермиона.

Это звучало очень странно, но Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. Губы сами собой шевельнулись, повторяя новое имя. Бормотание соседа справа стихло. Драко посмотрел за окно, на то, как стремительно чернеют серые тучи. Ночь подбиралась к Азкабану. Еще одна полная холода и отчаяния ночь.

***

— Астория?

Астория замерла, медленно повернулась и смерила Гермиону высокомерным взглядом.

— Чего тебе, Грейнджер?

— Хотела поговорить о твоем муже. Где Теодор был в ночь нападения на Министерство?

Покупатели магазина мантий повернулись и с интересом посмотрели на Гермиону.

— Иди сюда, — зашипела Астория, схватила Гермиону за руку и потащила к какой-то двери.

В комнате для персонала обнаружились стол и пара стульев. На один из них уселась Астория и указала Гермионе на второй.

— Какой мантикоры ты орешь на весь магазин? Ты представляешь, что будет с моей репутацией?

— Лучше подумай, почему я спрашиваю о твоем муже, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Не знаю.

— Он дружил с Драко Малфоем, пока того не отправили в тюрьму. Но я знаю, что Драко не нападал на Министерство. И потому я спрашиваю, где был твой муж в ту ночь.

Астория странно дернулась и посмотрела на Гермиону.

— Не знаю, — выпалила она. — Я не знаю, честно. Тео часто уходит куда-то по вечерам, и ни слова мне не говорит. Тебе лучше спросить у него.

У Гермионы зачесалось в носу от предчувствия того, что ответ очень близко.

— Где мне его найти?

— Где хочешь, там и ищи. А теперь проваливай из моего магазина, пока я не позвала охрану. Насколько я помню, ты не работаешь в аврорате.

— Тебе что, не хочется помочь Драко? Он же твой друг.

— Плевала я на твоего Малфоя, — фыркнула Астория. — Выметайся.

Гермиона шмыгнула носом — предчувствие развязки грозило оказаться предвестником простуды — и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды посетителей.

Дома ее уже ждал вымотанный перелетом Лаэрт с запиской от Малфоя. Гермиона прочитала его ответ и взвизгнула от негодования.

— Вот же упрямый баран! Ладно. Тяжелые времена требуют решительных мер.

Лаэрт уселся на свой насест и сонно ухнул.

***

— Малфой! — голос надсмотрщика вырвал Драко из полудремы. — Малфой, на выход. К тебе приехали.

Драко оторвался от созерцания моря и повернулся к двери.

— Что?

Сердце забилось так часто, что, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Неужели его любимая женщина сменила гнев на милость и приехала? Драко пригладил грязные волосы и в два шага пересек небольшую камеру. То ли соседи действительно перестали бормотать и петь, то ли это шум крови в ушах перекрывал все остальные звуки — непонятно. Впрочем, Драко не думал об этом. Все его мысли были заняты лишь одним.

«Астория», — пело сердце, пока Драко шел по коридору за надсмотрщиком. «Астория», — вторили звуки шагов. «Астория», — подпевал ветер, гуляющий под потолком.

«Грейнджер», — скрипнула дверь комнаты для свиданий.

За столом действительно сидела Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Драко! — она дождалась, пока он сядет напротив, и потянулась к его пальцам. — Что у тебя с руками?

Вот так запросто. Как будто он был Поттером, Уизли или еще кем-то из тех, за кого она может переживать.

— Разбил, — Драко попытался отдернуть руку, но Грейнджер успела схватить его пальцы своими и теперь пристально рассматривала ссадины.

— Погоди немного, сейчас. У меня должна быть мазь или что-то вроде этого, — она бросила на стол маленькую сумочку, расшитую бисером, открыла ее и запустила туда руку. Драко немало удивился тому, как долго она шарит рукой в сумочке — как будто это чемодан, а не жалкое подобие кошелька.

— Заклинание незримого расширения, — пояснила она и действительно извлекла тюбик мази.

— Грейнджер, не нужно. Зачем ты приехала?

— Дай сюда, — она вздохнула, дернула его за руку и принялась наносить на изувеченные костяшки мазь. — И учти, свидание тебе положено раз в полгода. Разобьешь руку еще раз — будешь мучиться шесть месяцев. Ну или пока я тебя не вытащу. Что тебе вообще стена сделала?

— Это личное, — выдавил Драко, пытаясь не думать о том, что Грейнджер разговаривает с ним так, будто они женаты уже лет двадцать. Ну или как будто он ее ребенок. — Зачем тебе меня вытаскивать?

— Драко, скажи честно. Ты нападал на Министерство?

«Да», — хотел сказать он и уже открыл рот, но вдруг встретился с Грейнджер взглядом. Она смотрела так же, как в его сне. Столько тепла и доброты, как в ее взгляде, он видел разве что в глазах матери. И она все еще сжимала его пальцы. Непонятное, неизведанное чувство захлестнуло его с головой.

— Нет, — тихо произнес он.

— Отлично, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Давай сюда вторую руку.

Драко как в бреду протянул ей левую руку.

— Мерлин, что у тебя в голове, Драко? — вздохнула она. — В общем, я тебе уже писала о том, что была у твоих родителей. Я была у Панси, она сказала, что из близких друзей у тебя остались только Нотты. Астория велела мне идти как можно дальше и пригрозила натравить охрану. Странная. Ты действительно с ней дружил? Ей, кажется, совершенно безразлично, что ты в тюрьме. Панси хоть помочь пыталась. Даже Гарри — ты представляешь — согласился дать мне посмотреть твою палочку. Слушай, ты точно не Нотта прикрываешь? Астория сказала, он уходит куда-то по ночам. Думаю, это он напал на Министерство.

Она говорила как будто бы между делом, увлеченная лечением ссадин на левой руке, даже не замечая, как вытягивается лицо Драко от удивления. Однако же нельзя было допустить, чтобы она узнала про его связь с Асторией.

— Гермиона, — он смог. Недаром же он учился произносить ее имя. — Гермиона, прошу, не нужно лезть в это дело. Если ты сейчас выудишь правду, даже на свободе у меня никого не будет. В чем разница между свободой и тюрьмой, если я все равно окажусь в одиночестве?

— Ты не окажешься в одиночестве, — с жаром заверила его Гермиона. — У тебя останутся родители. Они даже сейчас за тебя, хоть ты и отказался с ними общаться.

— Я крепко поскандалил с отцом. Удивительно, что он вообще стал с тобой разговаривать обо мне.

— Драко, — она грустно улыбнулась, покачала головой и крепко сжала его руки. — Твои родители будут на твоей стороне. И когда ты выйдешь из Азкабана, они с радостью тебя примут. И я — если ты захочешь со мной дружить. Но один ты точно не останешься.

Драко застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Зачем тебе такой друг, как я? У тебя есть твои друзья. Правильные, честные.

— Потому что так будет справедливо, — простодушно ответила Гермиона, отпустила его пальцы и легонько погладила их. — А теперь скажи мне, где найти Теодора Нотта.

— А то ты не знаешь, что он работает в Отделе Волшебного Транспорта.

— Мерлин, да как же я забыла! — она рассмеялась, так же тепло и звонко, как во сне. — Вот видишь, я уже с ног сбилась в поисках преступника, а ты не хочешь мне помочь.

— Потому что я не прикрываю преступника, пойми ты, — Драко бессознательно сжал ее пальцы и посмотрел в глаза. — Я не знаю, понятия не имею, кто напал на Министерство. Просто мое алиби может создать проблемы для очень дорогого мне человека.

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны, — Грейнджер улыбнулась, и Драко понял по ее взгляду, что она догадалась, о чем он. — Жаль только, что ей плевать на тебя и на эту жертву.

Драко опустил голову. Грейнджер говорила вслух то, в чем он сам себе боялся сознаться. Как будто это могло стать правдой, только будучи озвученным.

— Драко.

Послышался скрежет отодвигаемого стула, тихие, едва различимые шаги Грейнджер, а потом на его макушку легла ее теплая ладонь.

— Я вытащу тебя.

— Уходи, — прошептал он и мотнул головой. Грейнджер хмыкнула, провела рукой по его волосам и убрала руку. Через полминуты дверь со скрипом открылась и тут же захлопнулась. Он остался один в комнате для свиданий. Только остатки тепла на руках и запах мази от ссадин свидетельствовали о том, что в этот раз Грейнджер ему не приснилась.

***

Поездка в Азкабан вымотала Гермиону настолько, что сразу по приезду домой ее свалила простуда. Пришлось лечь под одеяло, напиться лекарственных зелий и забыться тяжелым сном. Впрочем, к утру от болезни не осталось и следа — Бодроперцовая настойка не зря так называлась. Болеть было некогда. Ей предстоял разговор с Ноттом, и Гермиона даже не знала, как теперь разговаривать с ним и не обмолвиться о том, что Драко был для его жены не просто другом.

— Теодор? — Гермиона вошла в кабинет в обеденное время. Все сотрудники ушли на перерыв, и Нотта в числе выходящих она не заметила. Догадка подтвердилась: он сидел за своим столом и изучал какие-то бумаги.

— Да-да, иду, — пробормотал он, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Я не по поводу обеда, — Гермиона уселась напротив, оперлась локтями на стол и внимательно посмотрела на Нотта.

— Грейнджер? Что-то случилось?

— Да, — она надеялась, что сможет произнести заготовленную речь. — Я была на слушании у Драко Малфоя. Он твой друг, ведь так? Я уверена, что он невиновен. Отсутствие алиби еще не говорит о его вине. Поэтому я пытаюсь найти настоящего нападавшего. В общем, я думаю, что Драко кого-то прикрывает. Где ты был в ночь с первого на второе декабря?

Нотт заозирался по сторонам, словно искал пути к отступлению.

— Я? Ты подозреваешь меня?

— Поверь, я уже поговорила с родителями Драко и с Панси Паркинсон.

— И с Асторией, — Нотт кивнул. — Но почему я?

— А тебе есть, что скрывать? — Гермиона на всякий случай достала палочку. — Астория сказала, ты часто уходишь из дома по вечерам. Она не может подтвердить твое алиби.

— Ну, вообще-то да, — Нотт виновато улыбнулся. — Но могут другие. Я, видишь ли, был в игорном клубе. Мои соседи по покерному столу могут подтвердить, что я просидел с ними до четырех часов утра, не отлучаясь даже за выпивкой.

Гермионе вмиг стало противно. Она думала, что нашла нападавшего, а оказалось, что Нотт всего лишь стал играть.

— Но кого тогда может прикрывать Драко?

— Не знаю, — Нотт поморщился, словно тема разговора была ему глубоко неприятна.

— Тебе что, совершенно безразлично, что твой друг отбывает наказание за то, чего не совершал?

— Вообще-то нет, — Теодор почесал лоб. — Я как раз хотел одолжить у него немного деньжат, чтобы погасить карточный долг. Это, знаешь ли, святое.

Гермиона фыркнула и резко поднялась со стула. Ее расследование зашло в тупик, определенно.

— Грейнджер, кстати. Будь другом, одолжи десятку-другую галлеонов до конца месяца, — Нотт потер руки.

— Таким же другом, как Драко? Да пошел ты к черту, — выругалась Гермиона и вышла, хлопнув дверью. Оказавшись в коридоре, она прижалась спиной к стене и тяжело выдохнула. Хотелось домой, хотелось пить чай и смотреть, как солнце садится за холмы. Впервые за все это время ее и саму посетил тот вопрос, что задавали все, с кем она говорила о Малфое. «Зачем тебе это?» Но Гермиона и впрямь не умела проходить мимо несправедливости. Еще в маггловской школе она постоянно заступалась за несправедливо обиженных, за что считалась изгоем. Из той школы у нее друзей не осталось вовсе. В Хогвартсе она вместе с Гарри и Роном искала правды с самого первого курса, пусть иногда они и ошибались, в конце концов победила справедливость. Вот только Рон ее разочаровал, не пожелав дальше искать справедливости, а став таким же аврором, как и те, кто посадил Сириуса Блэка. Просто Рон не пожелал слишком долго разбираться с делом. Гарри еще худо-бедно поддержал Гермиону, но ему было хорошо в архиве с уликами, и трогать его было бессмысленно. На долю бедного Гарри и так выпало слишком много подвигов и свершений. «На твою тоже», — напомнил Гермионе внутренний голос, но она быстро мотнула головой, прогоняя его. Она сильная, она может еще немного побороться. Нужно только посмотреть на дело со стороны — вдруг она что-то упускает. Что-то важное. Что-то…

Семейство Ноттов не давало ей покоя. И если Теодор оказался просто игроком, то Астория повела себя просто странно. Даже если отбросить тот факт, что она изменяла мужу с Драко, а потом просто забыла о нем, как забывают о выброшенных вещах. Но почему Астория так запаниковала? Могла сказать, что общалась с Драко, как с другом мужа. Алиби Драко было одновременно и алиби Астории, но раз он не сознавался, это придется сделать ей.

— Точно! — воскликнула Гермиона и хлопнула себя по лбу, после чего развернулась и бросилась к лифтам, совершенно не обращая внимания на Министерских работников, которые едва успевали отскакивать в сторону.

— Атриум! — сообщил мелодичный женский голос, и двери лифта распахнулись. Гермиона бросилась к общественным каминам.

***

Как он только посмел такое сказать? После свидания с Грейнджер Драко грызла совесть, и даже сон не помог. Она ушла даже оттуда. Просто не приснилась. Вместо этого, словно в наказание за грубость, Морфей и туда принес стылый ветер и серые тучи. И днем, и ночью одно и то же. Драко бил озноб, и он снова хотел избивать стену, лишь бы только не думать о том, как все повернулось. Он ведь уже прочувствовал на своей шкуре, как это больно — когда тебя отталкивают. Астория преподнесла ему этот урок. Так почему же он сам прогнал Грейнджер, которая так упрямо жаждет его освобождения, которая явилась в Азкабан только лишь потому, что он не может нормально ответить в письме на ее вопросы. И даже после этого она предлагает ему дружбу, обещает, что не оставит его в одиночестве.

Сосед слева затянул тоскливую песню, и Драко сам застонал от тоски и понимания неправильности своих действий. Все, что он делал, было ошибкой: поддержка Лорда, выполнение его идиотских приказов, выбор Астории — ошибки. Теперь Драко оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Грейнджер не отступится и доведет дело до конца.

«Жаль, что ей плевать на тебя и на эту жертву», — произнес в голове голос.

— Прости меня, Гермиона. Прости. Я не должен был тебя прогонять, — прошептал Драко и прижался лбом к решетке. Он открыл бы окно и бесконечно кричал бы извинения в это небо, если бы только знал наверняка, что ветер донесет его слова, как сова. Сова?

— Эй! — Драко подергал решетку двери. — Принеси мне сову!

В коридоре раздался тяжелый кашель надсмотрщика.

— Десять минут, Малфой. Начинай писать.

Драко схватил пергамент, перо и заметил, что руки крупно дрожат. Такого волнения он еще не испытывал.

«Гермиона. Прости, что прогнал. Я не ожидал, что именно ты захочешь мне помочь. Я благодарен тебе. Д.»

Все же он решил оставить эту подпись. На случай, если у Грейнджер ничего не получится с его делом, переписка с заключенным никак не повлияет на ее репутацию. Хотя Грейнджер, похоже, плевать хотела на свою репутацию.

Решетка двери распахнулась, и грязная рука надсмотрщика протянула сову, еще более тощую и облезлую, чем в прошлый раз. Драко дрожащими пальцами привязал к ее лапе послание и выпустил в окно. Он не ждал, что Грейнджер ответит. Просто он должен был извиниться. Это было правильно.

***

На сей раз в магазине мантий было безлюдно. Астория скучала у своей стойки, но увидев Гермиону, вздрогнула и схватилась за палочку.

— Грейнджер, учти, если ты не за мантией, я позову охрану, — прошипела она.

— Один вопрос, — Гермиона тоже достала палочку и крепко сжала ее в руке. — Где ты была в ночь с первого на второе декабря?

— Ступефай! — взвизгнула Астория. Гермиона среагировала быстро. Она выпалила защитное заклинание, отскочила в сторону и подняла палочку для ответных чар, но Нотт взмахнула палочкой и аппарировала с глухим хлопком. В магазин влетел охранник, до этого прохлаждавшийся на улице.

— Где миссис Нотт?

— Напала на меня и аппарировала после простого вопроса, — Гермиона оттолкнула его и выскочила на улицу. — Никуда не уходить, магазин не закрывать, руками ничего не трогать. Авроры скоро прибудут.

Она аппарировала, втайне надеясь, что Рон еще достаточно ленив, чтобы держать свой кабинет открытым для аппарации.

Рон оказался достаточно ленив. В прямом смысле слова. Когда Гермиона появилась посреди его кабинета, он как раз дремал, похрапывая, на кипе бумаг.

— Что случилось? Гермиона?

— Рон, я нашла настоящего нападавшего. Ну или более-менее подходящего подозреваемого.

— Гермиона, да что с тобой, — Рон поморщился. — Ты хватаешься за дело Малфоя, мечешься по всей стране, мотаешься в Азкабан, а потом вламываешься ко мне в кабинет. Я уже не говорю о том, что ты никак не отреагировала на мое письмо о расторжении помолвки.

— А, это, — с досадой протянула Гермиона. — Да, я видела. Я не знаю, что сказать. Мы всегда были слишком разными, и твоя мама права, мы приняли слишком поспешное решение. Я буду рада остаться твоим другом. Давай сначала обсудим дело.

— Рассказывай, — Рон тяжело вздохнул.

Гермиона оперлась на стол, нависнув над бедным сонным Роном, и принялась с азартом рассказывать ему обо всем, что успела узнать. По мере того, как она говорила, Рон все больше и больше просыпался.

— И когда я спросила, где Астория была в ночь с первого на второе декабря, она вдруг ударила меня Ступефаем и аппарировала!

Рон вскочил на ноги.

— Я отправляюсь в тот магазинчик с нарядом авроров. Возвращайся домой, возведи защитный покров над домом и не высовывай на улицу свой любопытный нос, — выпалил он и бегом бросился прочь из кабинета.

Гермиона подняла палочку, сконцентрировалась на своей комнате и аппарировала.

***

Она смотрела, как солнце садится за холмы, когда увидела Рона, который стоял у границы Антиаппарационного барьера и еще десятка охранных чар и махал рукой. Гермиона распахнула входную дверь и повела палочкой, снимая барьер.

— Это Астория Нотт, — произнес Рон, как только Гермиона провела его в комнату и вручила чашку чая. — Ты была права.

— В чем именно она призналась?

— Не совсем она, — уточнил Рон. — Нам пришлось вызвать ее мужа, а он вызвал их домового эльфа и продал его мне. А эльф все рассказал. О том, что Малфой приходил в дом Ноттов, о том, что Астория соврала, будто Теодор скоро придет, выпроводила Малфоя через камин. Уж не знаю, как эльф это разглядел, да только она вытащила у Малфоя палочку, а тот в суматохе и не заметил.

— Но зачем Астории нападать на Отдел Тайн?

— Знаешь, в обществе давно ходят слухи, что в Отделе Тайн разрабатывают формулу настоящего счастья. После показаний эльфа Астория раскололась. Она не любила ни мужа, ни Малфоя, они оба надоели ей до ужаса. Она взяла палочку Малфоя на всякий случай, чтобы бросить ее там, если ничего не получит. Астория хотела заполучить формулу и обрести настоящее счастье, которое не дали ей ни Нотт, ни Малфой.

— Драко безумно ее любит, — Гермиона покрутила чашку в руке. — Он сел в тюрьму, лишь бы только никто не узнал об их связи.

— Да, но он сильно обеднел после войны. Астории это невыгодно. Ей был выгоден Нотт, который умудрился сохранить состояние. Но он был с ней холоден, постоянно отлучался. И в какой-то момент ей надоело метаться. Она смогла оглушить Невыразимца, но пройти круглую комнату и найти формулу счастья ей не удалось. Поэтому она бросила палочку Малфоя и ушла.

— Глупо, — Гермиона пожала плечами.

— А никто и не говорит, что Астория Нотт — великий мыслитель, — Рон пожал плечами и отставил пустую чашку. — Гермиона. Я предложил встречаться Ромильде Вэйн, и она согласилась. Ты не против?

— Я? Рон, если ты будешь с ней счастлив, я только обрадуюсь, — Гермиона потрепала его по плечу. — Мне жаль, что мы оба так долго питали ложные надежды.

— Но как на друга ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, — заверил Рон и крепко обнял Гермиону. — Завтра я передам дело в Визенгамот и подам прошение об освобождении Малфоя в связи со вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами.

— Спасибо.

— Пусть я не всегда понимаю тебя, но я не могу тебя не поддержать, — Рон пожал плечами. — Ладно, я пойду. У нас с Ромильдой первое свидание. Не хотелось бы опоздать.

***

Гермиона проснулась еще затемно. Необъяснимое чувство, будто она стоит на пороге больших изменений в жизни, заставило ее подняться с кровати. Лаэрт на шкафу недовольно ухнул, и Гермиона распахнула окно, чтобы выпустить его на охоту. Он улетел, а она так и осталась стоять у окна, глядя на холмы, снег на которых мерцал маленькими искрами, будто земное отражение звездного неба.

Его фигура показалась вместе с первым осторожным лучом, лизнувшим вершину холма. Гермиона вздрогнула, накинула на плечи пальто и бросилась на улицу, ему навстречу.

Драко Малфой спустился в низину. На его изможденном лице проглядывала робкая улыбка, словно он не знал, правильный ли выбор сделал, придя к этому дому. По мере того, как они приближались друг к другу, улыбка становилась все шире — ведь Гермиона все ускоряла шаг.

Драко сгреб ее в свои объятия и глубоко вдохнул запах волос вперемешку с морозным воздухом. Гермиона же уткнулась носом в грязную тюремную робу, и по ее щеке скользнула слезинка радости.

— Может, я не с той женщиной провел последний вечер своей свободы. Но первое утро свободы я встречаю с самой достойной женщиной в мире.

Гермиона всхлипнула, схватила его за руку и потянула к дому, не дав даже договорить.

«И я хотел бы встречать с этой женщиной каждое утро». 

Но сейчас это могло подождать. До любого дня, когда только оба они пожелают. Драко чувствовал, знал, что все ошибки остались там, за холмами, далеко-далеко.


End file.
